Digital image editing has become increasingly more popular as digital image capture devices have become somewhat ubiquitous. An individual, for instance, may carry a mobile phone, dedicated camera, or the like that the individual can utilize to capture digital images of scenes (e.g., landscape, room, sporting event etc.) that are of interest. In some instances, these digital images do not capture the scene as desired. In such instances, digital image editing techniques can be employed to modify the digital image to achieve a desired result. Some of these digital image editing techniques utilize patch synthesis techniques that can be utilized to synthesize a region of the digital image. These patch synthesis techniques typically perform iterative analysis to identify correspondence between the region to be synthesized and corresponding regions from one or more images. These corresponding regions can include corresponding regions of the digital image itself that occur outside of the region to be synthesized. These corresponding regions can then be utilized to generate the synthesized region. Such digital image editing techniques may include, for example, image completion, image reshuffling, or texture synthesis.
Conventional patch synthesis techniques perform a significant number of calculations which can require a substantial amount of time and computing resources to complete. As such, conventional patch synthesis techniques may not be sufficiently interactive for a user and may not be readily performable on devices having limited computing power, such as, for example mobile phones.